Destiny Returns
by skeezicss
Summary: It has been ten years since everyone broke up from Johto and Hoenn and this is the story that brings them back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Returns

Chapter 1

_ It has been ten years since our heroes broke up in Hoenn and Johto. And now this is the day they all meet back up again_.

Ash POV

_Ash Ketchum has achieved his dream of a Pokemon Master, but he hasn't told anyone about it because he doesn't want the press flooding his house everyday. So he leads a normal life just like everyone else. _

Ash woke up in his small house in Pallet Town. He looked down to see if his Pikachu was still asleep, but the little bed was empty. _It's probably out in the back playing with the other Pokemon _he thought to himself.

He dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. On his way down he heard a cry from Pikachu. "Pika- Piiii!" He quickly dashed back upstairs and changed into his clothes and grabbed his hat and barged through the front door. He quickly grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and activated it.

To his surprise, he saw Pikachu hugging a young woman with a red bandana on her head. _That bandana, its so familiar. Could it be?_

" May?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," she said.

"Well it's been so long," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, but still I think that the bandana would give it away," she retorted.

He looked at the car behind her and there was a young man in the car and he asked,

"Is that Max?"

"Yep"

"Wow!" said Ash

"Hey Ash, you owe me a battle! Remember?" Max said.

"Oh yeah," he said "But I can't battle right now, I never battle on an empty stomach,"

_Same old Ash_ May thought to herself _Always thinking about his stomach._

"Would you guys to join me for breakfast?" he asked.

May and Max exchanged looks. "Sure, why not?" they replied.

So everyone entered the house and Ash started to make breakfast.

"Nice house Ash," said Max.

"Yeah, I settled for a small town life, not a big city life. I could never handle a life like that," He said. " What brings you here in the first place?"

"We were on our way to Cerulean City to see Misty," said May.

"Yeah, and Brock too," said Max.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Ash.

"Sure! It'll be like we're all back together again," she said.

_So with the reuniting of Ash, Max, and May, our heroes continue to Cerulean City._


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Returns

Chapter 2

_Ash, May, and Max are heading toward Pewter City and Cerulean City to catch up with and old friend named Misty, but there will be another surprise when they get there._

"Wow, we're already in Viridian City. It took a lot longer to get here then the first time," Ash said.

"That's because you were walking when you traveled the first time," May said.

"Oh yea," he said, "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

"Probably a few hours," she replied.

"Are you still doing contests?" he asked.

"Of course, after I did Johto, I went back to Hoenn and did the Pokemon Contests there again, got to the Grand Festival, and won," she explained.

"Ok, cool,"

They drive along the road for a few hours and arrive in Pewter City, the city where Ash, as a boy, got his first badge.

"Hey, does Brock still live her?" asked Max.

"I don't know, Max. I haven't been here in ages" replied Ash.

"Lets check the gym," They drive up in front of the Pewter Gym and park the car. They walk up to the door and Ash gives the door a knock. Brock answers the door. "Ash, is that you?" he asked, astounded.

"Hey Brock, long time no see," replied Ash "So you still live here? Are you the Gym Leader?"

"No, Forest is the Leader now, I just fill in for him when he cant battle", he said.

"Oh, I see" he said, "Listen, we were on our way to Cerulean City to see Misty and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us"

"Sure, I'd love to, but I have to check with Forest first"

Brock goes back inside and they hear some talking and the Brock comes back out. "Forest says it's ok" he said

"Great!"

_Wow, its like we're having a family reunion. _Ash thought to himself.

**_Sorry for the short chapter everybody! I'm sorry there isn't any romance yet!(for people who've read my profile)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny Returns

Chapter 3

_Our heroes are departing Pewter City and heading toward Cerulean City. They have stopped at a Pokemon Center for a while to get some rest._

Ash, May, Max, and Brock stop in front of the Pokemon Center in front of Mt. Moon to get some rest, but tomorrow they will arrive in Cerulean City to see Misty.

"Hey Ash, maybe we can have our battle tomorrow morning," said Max

"Yeah, that would be good," Ash replied. Pikachu agreed with a "Piiikachu!"

"Will you to stop talking and get some sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow," May explained.

They had a good nights sleep, but Ash, Max and Pikachu get out of bed early so they can have their battle. "We'll have a 2-on-2 battle, Okay Ash?" asked Max.

"Sure and just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Ash yelled.

"I know that" Max called back "You can choose your first Pokemon first"

"Okay, Sceptile I choose you!" The Pokeball opened up and in a flash of white light, and Sceptile appeared.

"Sceptile!" it said.

"GO Gardevoir!" The Pokeball opened up and in a flash of white light, and Gardevoir appeared.

"Gardevoir," it said.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered. The leaves on Sceptile's arms grew and had a green glow. Sceptile started at Gardevoir and started to slash at it.

"Gardevoir, Teleport then Psybeam!" Gardevoir disappeared just as the blade was about to reach it then reappeared ten feet behind Sceptile. Gardevoir's eyes glowed an eerie blue color then it released a blast Psychic energy. It hit the Sceptile dead on and it was knocked back and the beam faded with Sceptile still in the air.

"Sceptile! Stabilize yourself and use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Sceptile quickly gained balance and immediately shot toward Gardevoir in a flash of light.

"Dodge it!" Max ordered. Gardevoir attempted to get out of the way, but it was too slow and got bowled over and Sceptile jumped back. Gardevoir had run out of energy and…

fainted.

"Okay, you win this round Ash!" called Max. "But you won't win the next one! Gardevoir, return!" The fainted Gardevoir faded in a flash of red light.

"I'm going to prove you wrong! Sceptile return!" said Ash. Sceptile faded in a flash of red light. "Pikachu GO!" Pikachu responded with a "Pika!" and ran out onto the field.

"Pikachu, eh?" said Max "Then I'll have to choose…Hitmontop!" The Pokeball flew to the field and opened up and with a flash of light, Hitmontop appeared.

"Hitmontop," it said.

"Okay lets go! Hitmontop use Triple Kick!" The Pokemon leaped at Pikachu and started its martial arts move.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Hitmontop at an extremely fast pace and then a yellow burst of energy engulfed it. The two Pokemon were at the brink of contact when they heard a call.

"Max! Ash! Pikachu! It's time to leave!"

"That must be May," Ash said.

"Yeah," agreed Max "We better stop the battle and find her! Hitmontop, return!" Hitmontop was absorbed by the Pokeball in a flash of red light.

_Our heroes are departing the Pokemon Center and are wondering of what Misty will look like when they arrive in Cerulean City._


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Returns

Chapter 4

_Ash, Misty, May, and Brock are leaving a Pokemon Center in front of Mt. Moon and are ready to go to Cerulean City._

"Okay, so how are we going to get through Mt. Moon?" asked Max. "Can you tell us the best way to Cerulean City from here Nurse Joy?"

"Sure, no problem" said the kind Nurse "The best way is to go around the mountain on that small road"

"Yeah, I see it. Lets get going!" exclaimed May. "Come on Brock" You can guess that Brock was too distracted by Nurse Joy's "beauty" and had jumped in front the Nurse with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Then Max (as always) appears out of nowhere during Brocks fantasy and drags him by the ear away.

"Come on, Lover Man" he snapped. Everyone got in the car and they drove off on the small, bumpy road. The ride was really, really boring and even May got a little cranky, but FINALLY they arrived in Cerulean City.

"Geez, man that was the longest car ride I have ever experienced!" exclaimed Max.

"That's because that was the only car ride you have ever experienced," retorted May.

"Oh yeah" realized Max. "Anyways, lets go find Misty"

"Misty?…is it time for a sponge bath Mommy?" Ash mumbled, just waking up. Everyone looked at him with deranged looks.

"O…k," they all said in unison.

"Hey! Who's that right there in front of the gym?" exclaimed Ash, after he had woke himself up "She look's like Misty"

"Yeah. Yeah she does. Lets go find out" said May. She pulled over the car and opened the door "You guys stay in here" she said as she was getting out. The two girls chatted for a short time, hugged, and May made a motion for everyone to come out.

Everyone greeted her with great enthusiasm, except for Ash who just said "Hi, Misty" and blushed.

"Ash, I thought you wanted to see Misty," teased May.

"I did," he mumbled.

"Well then come over here and give me a hug," said Misty. Ash was having trouble hugging her, but when he did, his face was almost as red as Misty's. Finally, everyone knew what was going on, and they started to snigger.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY GUYS!?" yelled Misty.

"Nothing" they all said in fear, 'cept Ash of course.

"Yeah, I thought so" she said with satisfaction. "Hey! I know what we can go do!"

"What" said Ash _still_ blushing.

"We can go to the beach!"

"Cool!" said everyone.

_So with Misty __**finally **__with them, our heroes are about to have some fun in the sun._

**_Yeah so now I finally have some romance in this story so your welcome._**

**_R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny Returns

Chapter 5

_Our heroes have just reunited with Misty and are going to the Cerulean Beach, but who they meet there, they will find out eventually. They all had a wonderful time at the beach and on the way home, Misty said._

"Hey May, there's a Pokemon Contest tomorrow"

"Oh! Wow! I should enter it," she said. "It's been a while since I last entered a Contest"

"Yeah," said Ash "Maybe Drew will be there too"

"I doubt it" said May "Last time I saw him, we were in Hoenn competing in a Contest"

"Well, you never know," said Ash.

So they all go home to Misty's house to change and dry off. They stay until very late, so late that it was too late to leave to back to Pallet.

"Since you guys are going to have to stay, there is the matter of rooms," said Misty "We have two guest rooms, but only one has too beds"

"I'll take the one with one bed," said Brock.

"And Max and I will take the other one," said May.

"Ugh! Why do I always have to get stuck with YOU" complained Max

"Don't you remember when we were first leaving with Ash and Brock?" she said "Mom said I have to take care of you"

"But we were little then" he argued.

"Still, I'm keeping my promise so your sleeping with me!"

May drags off Max as he complains, but he failed and soon they heard his ranting come to and end.

"Well now that that's over I can have some sleep," said Brock. He walks into the little room.

"Yeah, but now there is the matter of where you are going to sleep Ash" Misty said "I could set up a cot in my room"

"Well, I guess that would be fine" said Ash hesitantly. (Do you people catch my drift?)

So everyone goes to bed, but everyone doesn't go to sleep right away. Ash and Misty stay awake talking to each other.

"So how has it been over the last 10 years?" whispered Ash

"Well you know, keeping the Gym clean, taking care of the Pokemon, stuff like that" replied Misty "How has it been with you?"

"Well, I have become a Pokemon Master but I haven't told anyone because I don't want the publicity"

"Wow" (Awkward silence)

"I missed you," blurted Ash.

"I missed you too," Misty blurted out also.

"I love you," said Ash.

"I love you too" said Misty. They walked to each other and kissed and hugged and fell to the floor. They rolled all around, banging on the walls, while kissing, and just couldn't stop.

"I've…always…wanted…to do… this… after… you…left," said Misty in mid-kiss.

"Me…too" said Ash.

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

**_So I finally got some romance in to this chapter and I'll have some ContestShipping too._**


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny Returns

Chapter 6

_Last time our heroes had gone to the Beach and Misty had told May that a Pokemon Contest was the next day. They stayed at Misty's house for the night and Ash and Misty had some special moments at night too. **(If you haven't read my last chapter, read it now! This'll be a spoiler for you if you don't read it)**_

"Hey, guys how's breakfast?" asked Max.

"Great! I just love Brock's cooking!" said Ash.

"Yeah, but what was going on last night Ash?" asked May "I heard all this thumping in your room and I couldn't get to sleep"

"Uhhhhh…uhhhh" said Ash, blushing "There were…"

"There were probably mice in the walls" interrupted Misty "Yeah, I haven't had an extermination check here in years"

"Yeah, we couldn't get to sleep either" said Ash. Ash and Misty were blushing and looking away from each other.

_Looks like my plan worked _thought May _I got them to kiss __**finally**__ by forcing Max to sleep in the same room as me._

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu with a tone of snickering.

"OH! I just remembered the Contest is today! I better train for it!" exclaimed May. She dashed outside and readied her Pokemon.

"I want to see what she will do," said Ash getting up from his chair.

"Don't do that!" snapped Max "Now she likes to practice her Contest moves alone without any spectators"

"Okay. I get it," said Ash.

"I wonder if Drew will be at the Contest," asked Brock.

"I don't know, I went with May when she went through her Hoenn Contests again, and Drew was there for all of them," said Max "I bet she is hoping for him to be there because she has a HUGE crush on him."

"I bet," said Ash.

_They all wait for May to finish her Contest moves and when she finishes, they all leave to go to the Contest._

**_Sorry for the short chapter everybody! And I'm sorry for no ContestShipping! I might have some in the next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry its been so long! I kinda forgot about Fan Fiction for awhile!_**

Destiny Returns

Chapter 7

May has just finished working out her combinations for her Pokemon Contest and they have just left for it.

"Did you get some good combinations May?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I think they were some of the best" she replied.

They reach the contest and the contestants come out.

"And here are our contestants for our Pokemon Contest!" exclaimed Vivian. May and all the other contestants, old and young, pace out onto the platform. "Here is the first coordinator for the Preliminary Round! May, of Petalburg City!" May walks out onto the field. "The judges are ready, May!"

"Go! Espeon! Take the stage!" she cried. Espeon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Espeon!" it said.

"Go Espeon! Use Morning Sun!" As Espeon used its beautiful move to make sunlight shine in the stadium and then May cried out, "Now use Shadow Ball!" Black and purple orbs of energy appeared and seemed to shine in the light of the Morning Sun.

"This is a shining move beyond all proportion!" cried Vivian "Lets see what the judges think!"

"Outstanding! Great use of moves!" said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Susiko remarked.

"Wow! I've never seen Shadow Ball used like that," said the Nurse Joy of Cerulean.

"It looks like May has had a good round! Now lets have our next Contestants!" (Montage of coordinators failing or doing bad.)

"Here is our next Coordinator! Drew from Larousse City!"

_Drew?! He's here? I can't believe it!_ May thought to herself. Drew walked out onto the stage and called out, "Lets go! Roserade!" (I wanted to include this one because he always had Roselia.) Threw out a Pokeball and Roserade appeared in a flash of light.

"Roserade!" it said.

"Now Roserade use Magical Leaf into the sky!" Drew called out.

"Roserade!" as the Pokemon shot the glowing leaves up.

"Now use Sunny Day!" ordered Drew.

"Roserade!" and the Pokemon stood still and the sun intensified. The Magical Leaf was still in the sky.

"Now for the big finish! Use Solarbeam!" Drew yelled.

"ROSERADE!" and the Pokemon shot a gleaming white beam up to the Magical Leaf attack that was starting to fall. The blast obliterated them in a sparkle of light.

"Wow! Amazing! I wonder what our judges will think!" cried Vivian.

"I'm amazed by your skill young man" said Mr. Contesta.

"Wow! Extremely remarkable!" said Mr. Susiko.

"Amazing use of a Pokemon's moves!" said Nurse Joy.

_Wow. He is really good. He must be a pro now!_ Thought May. The Contest was finished and the Coordinators were chosen for the next round. May and Drew (of course) were in that group for the Contest Battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny Returns

Chapter 8

_May and Drew have just completed the first round for their Pokemon Contest. May is waiting to see what he will do next._

May POV 

_Wow, that was beautiful how Drew did that first round. I don't think I can compete with that._ She thought to herself. _But I have GOT to win this Contest._

"Nice use of Shadow Ball" said a voice behind her. May turned around, startled.

"Oh, Hi Drew" she said, and blushed "You weren't to bad yourself."

"Thanks" he said in return. "So…you ready for the Contest Battle?"

"Yep" she said, "Well, I gotta go practice for the Contest Battle, so see you."

"See you." May got up and walked to the exit of the stage. _Oh, he is so dreamy!_ she thought to herself_ I've got to make a move next time_. May walked to an open area and brought out a Pokeball.

"Go…" (**HAHA!! Cliffhanger!**)

Ash POV 

"I'm starving! I am going to get something from the concessions. You guys want anything?" said Ash.

"Nope" said Max.

"I'm good," said Brock.

"I'll pass", said Misty.

"Okay. Come on Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said the yellow mouse Pokemon and jumped upon the young man's shoulder.

"Okay! Lets go!" They go to the concessions and buy a lot of food and ya-da-ya-da. On their way back they see May out the window.

"Hey, its May" he said.

"Pika" agreed Pikachu. May was calling to something and giving it orders.

"Hey, I think she is practicing for the Contest Battle," said Ash.

"Gee, Ya think?" said a voice behind him. Ash spun around and saw…Harley.

"Harley?!" said Ash "What are YOU doing here?"

"Why, you didn't recognize me in contest?" sneered the Harley "I was in it too"

"Well, I didn't! Okay?" retorted Ash.

"So, wanna battle?" asked Harley in a mean way.

"Fine…great now I've gotten myself in a pit. Battle Harley is like watching a magic show, he's got a million tricks up his sleeve" Ash muttered. They walked out into a clearing big enough for battling.

"Lets use two Pokemon each and you can call out you Pokemon first Ashey boy" called Harley, as Ash was getting a Pokeball.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a boy anymore, I'm a man" replied Ash "But, fine here I go. Go! Donphan!" Ash threw the Pokeball and Donphan appeared in a flash of light.

"Donphan!" it roared.

"Heh, a Donphan?" sneered Harley "I have something a little more interesting. Go! Ariados!" Harley threw the Pokeball and the bug Pokemon Ariados came out in the ever-present flash of light. "Ariados use Poison Sting!" Ariados shot the short, purple beams at Ash's Donphan. The attack hit, but Donphan didn't even get a scratch. "What? That's a powerful Pokemon there!" (**Normally in a REAL episode of Pokemon, Jesse, James and Meowth would normally be watching them and planning to steal the Pokemon, but those guys are dorks and I don't want them screwing up my fan fiction.**)

"Yeah, well now you get a taste of its power and not its defense! Donphan use Take Down!" Donphan charged at Harley's Ariados, but Harley called out "Use String Shot on the branches above to dodge!" Ariados shot the white, sticky web substance and started to rise.

"Donphan! Change to Rollout!" Donphan immediately curled it self up while still doing Take Down and was going at a blinding speed. So fast, that there was an orb of energy around it. The energy transformed and started to swirl…this was Giga Impact.

"Whoa! Donphan is using Giga Impact!" Ash called. Donphan FINALLY reached Ariados (**GEEZ! This must be a big field!**) and made a destructive hit. Ariados was in so much shock of the energy it fainted all ready.

"Wow…" said Ash "I didn't know that my Donphan was that powerful"

"It wont be so powerful after my next Pokemon is done with it!" yelled Harley; he was being extra snotty, for Ash's Donphan was way powerful than his Ariados. "Ariados! Return!" Ariados was absorbed by the Pokeball's red beam. "Go…"(**You guys must be thinking Geez, what is with this guy and cliffhangers? **)

_So as May trains, Ash and Harley have an intensifying battle._


End file.
